


Walk On The Sinners Side

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands, Original Male Character - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len runs into Barry at Saints and Sinners, only to discover it's not him Barry is there for. What is the speedster really up to? What kind of con is he trying to pull? Because there is absolutely no way Len is going to believe that innocent, naive, wholesome Barry 'The Flash' Allen is trawling seedy bars for gay sex!





	1. Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> A friend made the remark that there was no way Barry Allen wasn't a fiend in the sack. She has the belief that the sweeter, kinder the guy is in public, the more deviant and sexy he is in private. That led to a discussion on how shocked his friends, co-workers and enemies would be if Barry was a sex god.

Whenever he was in town, Len Snart was a regular at Saints and Sinners. He had a tab, his own booth and even a key to the back door in case he needed to lay low after hours. He’s seen the feisty young man here before, and both times he showed up looking for help. Tonight, Barry was already sitting at the bar, shot glass of something clear being picked up and tossed back in one smooth motion. Len walked closer, wondering how Barry had known he was back in town so quickly, but paused when another guy stepped right up to Barry with a smirk.

“Hello, cutie,” he winked. “Buy you a drink?”

Barry turned his head and looked the guy over from top to bottom. “Sure. Why not?”

Len’s lips compressed into a tight line. The guy was a semi-regular. He’d done time for B&E and public intoxication recently. The bartender, Charlie, set a new drink in front of Barry and the stranger asked for a beer. Again, Barry downed his drink like it was water. The guy smiled wider as he let his eyes drift over Barry’s neck and chest. 

“Wanna dance?” he asked.

Barry smirked and turned toward the guy. “Not really what I’m looking for.”

Len’s hands curled into fists as the guy stood a bit straighter, an eager gleam in his eyes. “Gotta name, cutie?” he asked with a grin.

Barry licked his bottom lip slowly. “You can call me Sam.”

Len stormed forward, using one hand to grip Barry’s upper arm and the other to push aside his jacket and show the cold gun in it’s holster. “Sam, I think you’ve had enough,” he said firmly, staring the crook down. He could feel Barry tense under his hand, but he didn’t pull away.

“Snart,” Barry said flatly, watching with resignation as the guy quickly gave up his position. “I’m a little busy right now.”

Len watched the man cross the room and join some guys at the pool tables. Satisfied, he sat on the bar stool and stared at Barry. “So, what is it you want from me?”

Barry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV over the bar. “I want you to go away before you scare off everyone.”

Len snorted with disbelief and motioned for a beer. Charlie set him up with a drink before quirking an eye at Barry. “Another?” he asked. Barry nodded silently.

“He’ll have some coffee,” Len growled. “Strong.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Barry hissed when Charlie walked away.

“You’re drunk,” he growled. “I’ll take you home before you do something stupid.”

“I can’t get drunk,” Barry snapped. “My metabolism burns through the alcohol too fast.”

“Then why are you at a bar?” Len asked, beginning to get angry.

“It’s called sex,” Barry bit out. “Very relaxing. You should try it sometime. Might make you less of a jackass.”

“It’s obviously not working for you,” Len retorted. What was the kid playing at? Barry had to know he wouldn’t believe such an obvious lie.

“Maybe because I haven’t gotten it, yet,” Barry shot back. “Someone just cock-blocked me.”

“Please,” Len sneered. “Do you really expect me to believe you came to _my_ hangout to pick up some random guy? One, you’re straight. Two, you’re a boy scout. Three...”

“Hey. Sam, right?”

Both of them turned to the guy walking up. He was tall with tattoos covering his chest and arms under his open vest. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his beard was trimmed, with a touch of gray in it. Len knew the guy, vaguely, but they had never interacted personally. He opened his mouth to tell the guy to get lost, but Barry was faster. 

“Hello, Connor,” Barry greeted with a quick once over. 

The guy smirked as he placed a hand on Barry’s knee and moved in closer. “So, we never did get around to having coffee. Want to try again?” he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Barry grinned and pulled out his wallet. He tossed a couple of twenties on the bar top and stood up. “I’d love to, although I won’t exactly be disappointed if we get distracted again,” he purred. “See ya, Snart,” he tossed over his shoulder as the new guy wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the bar.

Charlie swept up the money and shot glass. “Seems like a nice kid,” he said gruffly. “Could stand to have better taste in men. At least Connor is an okay guy. Some of them aren’t.”

Len looked at Charlie with surprise. “He’s been in here before?”

Charlie nodded. “Comes in once or twice a week. Thought he was a plant at first and threatened to kick him out if he caused a disturbance. He’s polite, never stiffs me, never starts trouble. Sometimes he leaves alone, most times he doesn’t. For a rent-boy, he ain’t too bad.”

Bile threatened to clog Len’s throat at the thought of Barry going home with one of the assholes who frequented the bar. It had to be a con. Maybe a cover for information? Connor must be an informant. He paid for his beer and left, his mind focused on only one thing. Finding out what had Barry ‘blushes-at-the-drop-of-a-hat’ Allen trawling bars for fake hook-ups.

***

Len leaned back in his booth as he watched Barry order a drink. While the speedster waited for his drink, he looked around the bar, tensing when he spotted Len. With a small smirk Len lifted one hand and crooked his finger in a beckoning manner. Barry grimaced and his shoulders slumped as he grabbed his beer and walked toward the booth.

“Snart,” he said with a pout.

“Allen,” Len teased, imitating Barry’s tone. “Have a seat.”

Barry seemed to be debating with himself for a few seconds before exhaling heavily and sitting across from Len. “Not your usual hang out,” he pointed out.

“Not yours, either,” Len said, sitting forward and placing his forearms on the table.

Anger flashed through Barry’s eyes briefly. “Yeah, well, someone let it out that I’m with the CCPD, so I haven’t exactly been welcome back at Saints.”

Len sipped his beer to hide his smug grin. “Oh? That’s terrible.”

Barry snorted and looked around the bar slowly. “So, what do you want?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Len asked.

Barry turned back to him, an unimpressed look on his face. “I did my homework. The only Rogue to walk through these doors is Lisa and that was over six months ago. So, running into you here is pretty suspicious.”

Len had to hide his surprise. How did Barry know he’d never been here before? Okay, so it was the truth, and the only reason he was here now was because he had followed Barry from his apartment to the bar. After hitting a dead end trying to research what case Barry was working, he’d decided a face-to-face discussion was the best way to go. While Barry was busy ordering his beer Len had found this booth and settled in. “Maybe I’m just curious as to why the resident hero of Central is hanging out in seedy bars.”

Barry snorted as he sipped more of his beer. “I already answered that.”

Len tightened his grip on his own drink as he kept his face empty of the annoyance he felt. “Come on, Scarlet,” he drawled. “I know your history. I did my research when I learned your name. You’ve had three relationships, all with women. You’ve been crushing on your foster sister for years. You’re helplessly wholesome. Makes one wonder what you’re really up to.”

Barry’s eyes briefly flickered with tiny sparks of lightning, making Len pause warily. “You have no clue what I do or don’t do,” Barry bit out. 

Len snorted as he lifted his beer and drained it, hiding his growing discomfort at Barry’s aggressive tone. “So, the boy scout has a wild side? Sorry, Scarlet, but I just can’t see it.” Although he was beginning to wish it was true. The idea of Barry Allen looking for an easy lay was enticing.

There was another flicker of lightning across Barry’s eyes and the next thing Len knew he felt cold air hit his face. He had only a couple of heartbeats to realize Barry had sped them outside before he felt hot lips on his neck. A firm thigh wedged between Len’s and began rubbing lightly at his hardening length. He ground down on the taunt muscles, relishing the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. He reached up to run his fingers through Barry’s hair before getting a good grip and tugging lightly. Barry growled into his skin, sucking hard on the flesh. 

It was Len’s turn to growl as Barry’s hands reached around to his ass, then down to the back of his thighs before lifting him up effortlessly. Fuck! That was hot! He’d never had anyone just pick him up and manhandle him. (Well, not outside a fight, anyway.) The men and women he usually went for might be tough, but it was their cunning and intelligence that usually attracted him, so none of his previous partners would have been able to just hold him up like this. (Nor would he have let them.)

Barry urged Len to wrap his legs around his waist as he ground their erections together. Len tightened his legs, desperate for more friction. Barry’s hands gripped Len’s ass through his jeans for a moment before beginning to vibrate. Len couldn’t have stopped the lewd moan that bubbled out of his throat if his life depended on staying silent.

“So eager,” Barry purred as he dragged his teeth along Len’s jawline. “Want to see just how naughty I can be, Snart? Or have I convinced you?”

“God, Scarlet,” Len gasped, reaching back with his right arm until his hand found the bar’s brick wall. He pushed against it, trying to leverage his body for more friction. “Don’t you fucking stop!” Barry chuckled smugly as he used his strength to shift Len up and down against him. Then the most amazing thing happened. Barry’s pelvis began vibrating against his cock and Len’s eyes actually rolled back. 

“Cum, Leonard,” Barry purred, mouthing at Len’s neck. He nibbled and licked at the exposed skin. “Cum for me.” 

He bit down hard on the skin over Len’s pulse and it was the perfect blend of pleasure/pain to send him over the edge. He loudly shouted Barry’s name as he spilled inside his jeans like a randy teenager. He felt boneless as Barry slowly lowered him back to his feet and helped him lean back against the wall. For a long moment neither man moved nor spoke. He struggled to smooth out his ragged breathing as he stared at Barry through the haze of adrenaline and orgasm-induced bliss. 

When Barry took a step back and reached down to adjust his obvious erection, Len had to bite back a needy whine. He let his eyes drift down to the long bulge and licked his lips. “Want a hand with that?” he purred.

Barry smirked and rotated his neck. A second later Len was alone in the alley. The trail of lightning leading out of the alley slowly faded as he became aware of the growing dampness on the front of his jeans. Len let his head fall back against the wall and he closed his eyes tight.

“Damn it, Scarlet,” he grumbled. After a couple of minutes to gather back his control, he pushed off the wall and headed to his bike. First he needed to get cleaned up. Then he had some plans to make. No one had ever made him cum that fast or that hard. There was no way he was going to let that be a one-off. He was going to have Scarlet in every way possible. And next time? He’d be the one in charge.


	2. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len confronts Barry.

The apartment door opened and Len had to fight off the possessive urge to grab his cold gun and start firing off shots. Barry looked stunned to see him sitting there. The unknown woman looked confused. “Hello, honey,” Len drawled at Barry before eyeing the blonde coldly. “How was your night?” 

The stranger looked from Len to Barry and back. “Um, he didn’t mention he has a boyfriend.”

“I don’t,” Barry said coldly. “Why the hell are you in my apartment Sn… Leonard?”

“Love of my life, how can you be so cold? You’re giving me chills.” Len quipped, clasping his left hand to his chest dramatically. 

Barry’s eyes closed for a second before he sighed heavily. “Sorry, Grace. Looks like I’m going to have to give you a rain check on coffee.”

Grace eyed Len’s shark smile warily. “Yeah, sure.”

As soon as she was gone Barry shut the door and turned to Len. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Len stood up and sauntered closer to Barry until they were only a couple of inches apart. He could feel the heat of Barry’s body and his blood began moving south. “Since your friend bailed, how about you offer me that coffee?” he smirked.

Barry snorted as he walked over to the closet and hung up his jacket. “It’s 2am. A little late for coffee.”

Len watched him with hungry eyes. When Barry shut the closet door, Len moved quickly to press the younger man’s back against it. He braced his hands on either side of Barry’s head and leaned in, capturing Barry’s lush lips in a hard kiss. He stepped closer, molding his body to Barry’s leaner form. Feeling Barry shiver against him made Len’s gut tighten in a pleasurable way.

Once Barry relaxed and began kissing back, Len moved his hands to Barry’s hips and shifted they around. Two long steps and he was pushing Barry down onto the sofa. He straddled Barry’s thighs and sat back, Barry’s kiss-swollen lips were red and wet. His pupils had almost overtaken his irises. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he sucked in air. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Len murmured heatedly. “I’m going to absolutely wreck you, kid. Gonna take you apart slowly. Fuck you until you don’t know any name but mine.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed slightly, and that was all the warning Len got before he suddenly found himself alone on the couch and Barry several feet away. He growled and jumped to his feet. “Scarlet,” he began, annoyed.

“One, I don’t like being called ‘kid’, especially by someone with their tongue in my mouth,” Barry snapped. “Second, I don’t bottom for anyone.”

Len stared at Barry with surprise. Everything he knew about Barry Allen suggested the kid leaned more toward the submissive side. He had been frequenting seedy bars that catered to criminals, not some flashy club full of twinks. Some careful prying had given Len the names of some of the men Barry had been seen with. Len found it hard to believe guys like that bottomed.

“If you’re expecting me to bottom...” Len growled.

Barry snorted, interrupting him. “Of course not. Which is why this,” he said, waving a hand between the two of them, “isn’t happening. Now, I’m heading to bed. Lock up on your way out.”

With that, Barry turned and headed down the short hallway to his bedroom. A few seconds later Len grabbed his parka from the back of the arm chair and stomped out of the apartment. He was tempted to leave the door not only unlocked, but wide open, out of pettiness, but at the last second he at least shut the door. 

***

He couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

The heat from the speedsters body. The strength and ease with which Barry had lifted and held him. The way Scarlet’s hands, his body, vibrated so deliciously. The husky sound of that smooth voice in his ear. 

Len poured himself a full tumbler of scotch and drained it in two gulps. He’d tried everything. Sex with a random stranger. Sex with a professional. Drinking until he was too wasted to stand. Jerking off until he was sore. He even confiscated some of Bivolo’s best weed and smoked every ounce. All that did was make him crave tacos at 4am while still horny. Nothing could get the idea of having Barry Allen top him out of his head.

It had been three weeks since he attempted to seduce Barry, and he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since. He slammed the glass back down on the counter and ran a hand over his closely cropped hair. The problem was, he didn’t have very good experiences with bottoming. He’d only done so (quite unwillingly) three times in his life and each time he had come away from the experience in pain and humiliated. 

But this was Barry Allen, the Scarlet Speedster, the beloved hero of his beloved city. The guy who threw himself head first into danger to protect complete strangers. The guy who risked his life to stop a big black hole in the sky. The guy with the speed and strength to cause some very real damage, but held himself back at every single heist, so that the only bruises Len had ever taken away from a failed job were to his ego.

Len dropped down onto a stool and poured himself another drink. He just couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

***

Len gripped the counter beside his competition and leaned in close. “You have two seconds to vacate my seat,” he said in his iciest tone. Barry huffed and dropped his head as if praying while the blonde man with the cheap suit took one look at Len’s scowl, then scrambled out of his seat and took off. 

“Seriously?” Barry asked, his voice closer to a whine than a demand. “We settled this.”

“No,” Len drawled as he claimed the vacated seat and turned to face him. “We came to an impasse. Nothing has been settled. Yet.”

The bartender walked over, eyeing Len with interest. “What can I do for you, handsome?” she asked, licking her lips.

Barry raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Len was pleased to see a hint of jealousy in his hazel eyes as the woman leaned a bit closer. Satisfied he wasn’t the only one feeling possessive, he turned toward the pretty redhead. “I’ll just settle up my boytoy’s tab,” he told her, nodding toward Barry.

Barry sputtered slightly, but the woman took Len’s card and rang them up. When she handed it back he grabbed Barry’s wrist and pulled him from the stool. There was some resistance on the younger man’s part, but at least he didn’t pull away. Once they were outside, Len led him over to his bike. 

“Um, you know I can run faster than that, right?” Barry pointed out.

Len smirked and threw a leg over the seat. He held out a helmet to Barry. “You could run,” he conceded, “but then I wouldn’t have the opportunity to have you behind me. I figure, if I’m going to let you fuck me, I better get used to that.”

Barry’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a couple of seconds. “What?” he whispered.

Len grabbed the front of Barry’s shirt and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a strangely chaste kiss. “Get on, Scarlet. We have some things to discuss.” Dazed, Barry climbed on behind Len and wrapped his arms around the thief’s waist.

***

Len figured that if he was going to put so much trust in Barry, the least Barry could do was let Len have the home field advantage, which is why he took them to one of his more remote safe houses. Not even Lisa knew about this place, mostly because he didn’t want her redecorating this one, too. Len knew he could trust Barry not to reveal it, since the hero had never revealed any of Len’s other safe houses. Barry grimaced as he looked at the nondescript old garage with the ‘condemned’ sign. From the outside it looked abandoned and unsafe. Len opened the side door and ushered Barry inside.

He shrugged off his coat and led the way into the main room. It used to be the actual workshop area, but he had cleaned it up, painted, laid down flooring and carpet before putting in shelves and a large bureau for some spare clothing. The center of the room held a massive four-post king size bed. It looked like a lavish bedroom, now. The manager’s office had been turned into a tiny kitchen and the storage room was a full bath, thanks to some creative plumbing work. He could tell Barry wasn’t expecting anything so clean or comfortable.

Len leaned against one of the bed posts and smirked. “You like?”

Barry chuckled softly and moved to sit in the armchair beside the bed. “It’s not what I was expecting,” he admitted. He tilted his head as he studied Len closely. “So, why am I really here?”

Len tossed his jacket on top of the bed and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I wasn’t lying, Scarlet. I’ve spent the last few weeks thinking a lot about this.” Len licked his lips as his eyes swept over Barry’s lovely form. “The way you taste. The way you move. That little trick with holding me up like it was nothing. The truth is, I want you. And I’m a firm believer in not denying myself whatever I want.”

Barry was silent for a couple of seconds. “You want me to fuck you just because of that? Because I can lift you and use breath mints? That doesn’t make sense, Cold.”

Len pushed away from the bed and closed the distance between them. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “I don’t have very good experiences being topped,” he admitted. “In my line of work, you don’t meet too many… considerate people. But I know you, Barry Allen. You aren’t cruel. You aren’t abusive in even the broadest definition. I want you. If ever I am going to trust someone in this way, it’s you.”

He expected to have to go into more detail about his past. He expected Barry to question and distrust him. He even expected Barry to leave and for him to have to try again, possibly a few times. What he did not expect was for Barry to stand and reach out to gently cup Len’s cheek. He did not expect Barry to look at him with soft compassion. He definitely did not expect Barry’s next words.

“I will never forget the trust you’re placing in me. I would never hurt anyone, especially you, in such a way.” Barry sighed and dropped his hands. “But this is a bad idea. The whole point of meaningless sex with strangers is because it’s meaningless. I don’t have to worry about getting attached. I don’t have to worry that I’m putting someone in danger. I don’t have to constantly lie to them about who I am or what I do. I’ve tried relationships and they don’t end well for me.”

“I’m not asking for a date, Scarlet,” Len drawled.

“You don’t understand,” Barry said gently. He paused and looked away for a moment before running a hand down his face and meeting Len’s eyes again. “You wouldn’t be meaningless sex.”

Len froze in place. What? He had to have heard that wrong. There was no way Barry was saying what he thought the speedster was saying. “What?”

The left corner of Barry’s mouth lifted slightly and he raised one hand to brush his knuckles along Len’s cheek. “I believe in you,” he said softly. “I know there’s honor in you. The way you take care of your Rogues. The love you have for your sister. You are under my skin, Leonard Snart. Just kissing you has you occupying part of my mind and heart. I’m in danger of developing deeper feelings for you. I won’t put you at risk. My enemies are too powerful. Too dangerous.”

Barry sighed and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Len’s. Len closed his eyes and reached up to deepen the kiss but a stiff gust of wind blew across him and by the time he reopened them, he was alone. Len swallowed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Barry cared about him? Had real feelings for him? What the hell was he supposed to do with that?


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len seeks Barry out again and makes a compelling argument.

Tracking Barry down a third time was proving harder. He hadn’t spotted Barry at any of bars near the kid’s apartment, no matter how many times he went around to them. Len spent one whole night watching the apartment and never once saw Scarlet enter or leave. STAR Labs had upgraded their security and Len was too impatient to spend the next week studying and circumventing it. In the end, a fake heist was his only option, but it had to look real, otherwise Scarlet might not show. That meant letting someone else know his intentions. There was only one person he trusted not to make a big deal out of this being a fake job, and it wasn’t his sister.

“You sure about this?” Mick grumbled as Len charged the cold gun to alert Ramon to their location.

Len nodded. “He said being with me wouldn’t be smart because there’s feelings involved. I’m 42, Mick. Never had anyone but you and Lisa care about me before. I’m not about to pass up what could be my only chance at that.” Len paused and looked away self-consciously. “Besides, it’s not like he’s the only one with feelings here,” he begrudgingly admitted.

Mick nodded solemnly. “Okay, pal. But if this is some trick, or he hurts you, ain’t gonna be nothing but ash left of him when I’m done.”

“I’m counting on it,” Len said, giving him a smirk. Thirteen seconds later, Barry was standing in front of them, looking adorably confused. Len pulled a small scrambler from his pocket and pressed a button. He watched Barry’s expression turn wary as his comms cut off.

“What are you two up to?” Barry demanded.

“Need to talk,” Len said smugly. 

“So you break into a jewelry store?” Barry asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

“It was either that or the lab,” Len shrugged. “Didn’t think you would want your team overhearing.”

“Overhearing what, exactly?” Barry asked with frustration.

“Overhearing me convincing you to change your mind,” Len said, giving Mick a signal to give them privacy. 

Mick walked toward the exit but paused beside Barry. “Just cause he’s a crook don’t mean he don’t have feelings, too. Hurt him and I’ll take my time making you regret it.”

Barry looked up and met Mick’s eyes squarely. “I don’t want to hurt him. That’s why I’m trying to avoid him.”

Mick snorted and headed out of the store. “Idiot.”

Barry sighed and turned to Len. “This is a horrible idea and you know it.”

Len closed the distance between them. “I’m not some helpless bystander. I’m not some innocent in need of protecting. I’m a goddamn villain, Scarlet. I am more than capable of giving you or any of your enemies a run for their money. I can protect myself.” 

Len didn’t give Barry the opportunity to argue. He simply pulled Barry in tight and kissed him. 

***

By the time Len drove to Barry’s apartment, the younger man had already sped back to the labs and changed out of his suit before telling the team he was through for the night. Barry was barefooted, dressed in soft gray lounge pants and a plain red t-shirt when he opened the door for him. As soon as the door closed, Len was pressed up against Barry, kissing him deeply. They kissed for several minutes, basking in the building heat between them.

Len shivered when Barry bent slightly and lifted him up. “Leg’s around my waist,” the speedster ordered. 

Len complied, also wrapping his arms around Barry’s neck for support. Barry walked at a normal, unhurried pace back to his bedroom, pressing light kisses along Len’s jaw. The blankets were already turned down on the bed and a condom and lube were resting on the pillow. Another shiver went down the thief’s spine, but it was mostly from anticipation. He expected Barry to drop him onto the mattress, but instead, Barry turned and sat down with Len still wrapped around him.

“We’re going to take this slow,” Barry said softly. “If I do anything you don’t like, or that hurts, you stop me immediately.”

Len smirked and licked his lips. “Treating me like glass, Scarlet? Bad experiences don’t make me fragile.”

Barry’s voice dropped to a husky purr. “Oh, I intend to wear you out, Len,” he promised. He shifted his hands from Len’s ass to his hips, which he pulled closer to him, grinding their erections together. “Make this something you never forget or regret.”

Len swallowed hard, his belly filling with butterflies and his heart thudding behind his ribs. “Show me what you got, Barry,” he dared.

Barry hmm’d under his breath as he leaned in to lick and nip at Len’s neck. He pushed Len from his lap, guiding him to stand between his legs. Barry slowly drew his hands up Len’s outer thighs to his hips. He popped the button on Len’s jeans and slowly lowered the zipper before pushing up Len’s shirt. Len tensed and grabbed the hem tightly, but Barry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his navel.

“Don’t hide,” Barry ordered. “I saw your file before I erased it. I met Lewis. I know about the things that bastard did, Len. It doesn’t matter to me. It’s your character, your mind, that attracts me. Your delicious body is just icing on the cake.” He licked across a circular scar above Len’s hip before pressing lingering kisses to a thick, jagged scar across his stomach. 

Len’s grip lessened, allowing Barry to stand and pull the shirt over his head. Len watched Barry cautiously, but the speedster ignored that, focusing on relaxing Len. He smoothed his hands across Len’s shoulders and down his chest, lightly brushing the dark chest hair sprinkled with white. 

“Fuck, you’re even more sexy than I imagined,” Barry whispered. “I knew you were built, but damn, Len!” Barry brushed his thumbs across Len’s nipples before lightly pinching them. He smirked when Len sucked in a shaky breath. Bending forward, he took the right one in his mouth, alternately sucking and lathing it with his tongue. After a full minute, he switched to the other. 

Barry glanced up through his lashes and watched as Len closed his eyes and let his head fall back, pleasure evident in his expression and the way his hands clung to Barry’s shoulders. Barry slowly dropped to his knees, licking and kissing all the way down Len’s torso until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He curled his fingers into the tight material and drew the jeans and boxers down muscular thighs, freeing Len’s thick, hard cock. 

“Look at me,” Barry demanded.

Len’s eyes popped open and he looked down, his pupils expanding quickly. Len shivered and bit his bottom lip hard. Barry swirled his tongue around the engorged head before opening wide and taking more than half of Len’s shaft into his mouth. Barry bobbed his head slowly, taking in more and more with each decent. Len’s fingers found their way to Barry’s hair, tugging a bit.

Barry kept his tongue pressed flat to the thick vein along the underside of Len’s shaft, gently raking his teeth across the slit ever so often. He could feel Len’s thighs clenching over and over under his fingers. He moved one hand to gently roll and tug at the swollen balls, making Len moan and gasp. 

Barry briefly considered moving on to the next event, but he knew that, despite Len’s assurances, the older man was still tense and wary. Barry wanted, _needed_ , him completely relaxed. Barry moved his hand back to Len’s hip and began taking Len in deeper. Once Barry had the entire length engulfed, the thick head squeezed into his throat, he began vibrating his tongue and cheeks. Len gave a shocked shout and his knees almost buckled. Only Barry’s grip on his hips kept him upright. 

“C-close,” Len managed to stammer. Barry held tight so he couldn’t pull away. Len bucked slightly, just before he shot thick, hot cum down Barry’s throat. Len’s body curled forward, leaning over Barry’s head as he shuddered and jerked with each spurt.

Needing air, Barry pulled off Len’s softening cock. He pressed soft kisses to Len’s hip bones before standing and guiding Len to turn and sit on the bed. He knelt again, pulling Len’s boots, socks, jeans and boxers completely off. He urged Len to scoot to the edge of the bed and spread his legs. He moved forward between Len’s legs and began massaging his thighs with gentle vibrations from his fingers. 

Len chuckled tiredly as he looked at Barry. “I’m in my forties, Scarlet. I’m kind of a one and done guy.”

Barry shrugged, his eyes gleaming mischievously. “Maybe, but I’m not done with you, yet, Len. Just lay back and enjoy.” 

Barry continued stroking and kneading the taut muscles of Len’s legs, occasionally pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. With each breath taken and expelled he could feel Len’s muscles relax and melt, until Len was practically a puddle of goo.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” he whispered. He could sense Len’s focus sharpening on his words even as his body relaxed. “God, Len, you have no idea how many nights I’ve imagined this very thing. You, spread out on my bed, tasting you, licking you, touching you.”

“Scarlet...” Len moaned softly.

“I love these legs,” Barry continued. “Long and muscular, I loved the way they wrapped around my waist. Squeezing me so tight.” Barry’s fingers moved up to trace the deep ‘V’ that led from Len’s waist to his pelvis. “Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are in tight jeans with that holster slung low on your hips? The way it frames your ass is decadent.”

He eased forward a little, spreading Len’s legs more and slowly licked around the puckered skin of his opening. From this position he couldn’t really see Len’s face, but he heard the gasp and felt the shudder that raced up Len’s spine. Barry carefully pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. He was grateful to taste mild soap. Apparently Len had come prepared for whatever happened.

Len’s gasps and moans got a bit huskier with each passing minute and his hands clenched at the sheet beneath him. Once his tongue had opened Len as much as it could, Barry reached for the lube. He felt Len’s legs tense, so he pressed his cheek to one thigh and nuzzled the soft skin. 

“You’re killing me, Len,” he said gently. “You’re so responsive. You taste so good. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

He poured a generous amount on his fingers and then spread it around Len’s opening. He eased one finger inside, using short but firm thrusts. There were no more gasps of pleasure, but also no more tensing and no sounds of pain. Encouraged, Barry introduced a second finger, curling them slightly to find that sweet spot. It only took a couple of light strokes over his prostrate before Len was breathing heavy and his lower body began to writhe. Soon words began filling the air.

“Fuck!”  
“More!”  
“Scarlet, please!”

By the time Barry was twisting three fingers inside him, Len was moaning and desperately begging Barry to hurry up. Satisfied he was as loose as the nervous man could get, Barry, stood, quickly rolled on a condom and lubed the latex. He wrapped one hand around Len’s right thigh and used his other to guide himself in. Barry pressed forward in one continuous slow motion, looking carefully for any sign of distress, until he was fully seated. He stilled, kissing Len’s chest and neck until the older man began to buck against him.

Barry started off with slow, short thrusts, rolling his hips on occasion. Len moaned and gasped louder and louder as the pleasure built. Soon Barry was moving faster, brushing against Len’s prostrate. He smirked as Len’s eyes widened when he realized he was getting hard again. 

“So sexy,” he said with absolute honesty. Len sucked in a shaky breath, eyes locking with Barry’s. Barry leaned forward and kissed the thief passionately. “So beautiful.” Another deep kiss. “So perfect.”

Barry sat up, slicked his palm and wrapped his hand around Len’s cock. He matched his thrusts with his strokes, loving the way Len arched his back and growled with pleasure. He watched Len grip the edge of the mattress above his head tightly, lifting his hips eagerly. 

“Please,” Len gasped. “Fuck, Scarlet! So good! Never knew… can’t believe...”

“You feel so good,” he praised when Len’s words broke and he gave a needy whine. “So tight around my cock. Wish you could see how sexy you look like this. Better than I ever imagined, alone at night, hand wrapped around myself as I thought of you. Fuck, Len, you’ve been driving me crazy for so long. Can’t believe I get to have this.” 

He pressed inside as deep as he could and held his position. Len looked at him questioningly, but Barry was trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. He wanted to make Len cum once more. Taking a deep breath, he began vibrating his hand and cock at the same time.

Watching Len’s eyes roll back and his mouth fall open in a silent scream was almost more satisfying than the orgasm that tore through him. He pulsed and vibrated against that bundle of nerves, his hand working Len through his second orgasm. When the last drop of cum had slipped down the side of Len’s cock, he gently pulled out of Len’s body. He sped through cleaning himself up, but took his time gently washing Len down with a warm rag.

Barry lifted Len up and placed him on the bed properly before covering them both with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around Len’s waist, cradling the exhausted man to his chest. In seconds Len was fast asleep, softly snoring. Barry reached over and clicked off the light. He pressed a soft kiss to Len’s forehead and closed his own eyes.


	4. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len isn't used to waking up in someone else's bed.

Len woke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon. He tensed when he realized where he was. He hadn’t intended to stay the night. He never stayed the night with anyone, or let them stay with him. He made it a policy to either leave as soon as the sexual high faded, or kick them out as soon as he got them redressed. The last thing he ever wanted was for someone to start feeling comfortable in his presence. 

Then, memories of the night replayed in his head and he slowly relaxed. No one had even been so… so good to him. Barry hadn’t exactly been gentle, but neither had he been rough or forceful. He had set a slow pace, but at no point had he treated Len with kid gloves. He had taken his time, but without being tentative or hesitating. Barry had done everything necessary to help Len relax and enjoy himself.

While blow jobs were easy enough to come by, rimming was something he’d never experienced before, at least, not as the receiver. He had done it for others, but never understood the appeal. The feel of Barry’s tongue teasing and opening him up had been sublime. He now knew why previous partners had loved it. The careful, but insistent stretching of his hole had been sweet torture. He remembered the pain and burning, even with lube, in the past, but there was none of that with Barry. When Barry pushed inside him all he felt was pleasure. And that vibrating? Fuck, that was the most incredible thing he’d ever experienced! He couldn’t remember the last time he had back-to-back orgasms, either. Probably not in the past fifteen years, at least. 

Len was just pushing aside the blanket and looking around the floor for his clothes when the door opened. He looked over his shoulder and watched as a very naked Barry walked into the room carrying a plate and mug. The smells that woke him filled the room as Barry set the dishes on a small TV table and moved it in front of Len. Len eyed Barry’s soft length, surprised to find he was uncut. He hadn’t gotten a look last night. Even flaccid, Barry was long and a bit thicker than Len. He’d probably have been worried if he hadn’t already had Barry inside him and knew he could be gentle with it.

“Eat,” he said with a small smile. “Your clothes are in the dryer. They should be ready in fifteen minutes.”

Len raised an eyebrow as he stared at Barry. “Breakfast in bed? You’re spoiling me, Scarlet.”

Barry shrugged as he sat down on the desk chair. “It’s just coffee and sweet rolls.”

Len picked up the mug and took a small sip of the hot liquid. He glanced at Barry who was now fiddling with his phone, frowning. “Problem?”

Barry sighed and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before setting aside his phone and looking up. “I guess I’m just wondering what now,” he admitted. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

Len set the mug down and stood up, ignoring his own nudity as he moved around the table and crossed the room to stand before Barry. He reached out and placed his fingertips under Barry’s chin and lifted his head up. “You said you have feelings for me and that sleeping together would only increase them. Did it? Have your feelings for me gotten stronger?”

Barry swallowed as he stared into Len’s eyes. “Yes,” he admitted softly. “Every time I see you they get stronger,” he whispered.

Len smiled and grabbed Barry’s arms to pull him to his feet. “Good. Because I’m not ready to give this up. I want more. For once in my life, I feel like there’s something good happening to me, and I don’t want that to end.”

Barry’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “So, this wasn’t a one time thing?”

Len shook his head. “Not a chance, Barry. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Barry’s shy smile turned into a heated smirk. “Well, you should eat before your food gets cold.”

Len glanced at the tray. “What about you?” he asked curiously.

Barry’s hands drifted down Len’s sides to reach around and cup his ass. “I ate earlier. I can think of better things to do while you eat.”

Len shivered and licked his lips. “Oh? Such as?”

Barry walked Len back to the bed and urged him to sit down. He adjusted the tray so it was in front of Len and then slid into the bed, plastering himself to Len’s back. He rested his chin on Len’s shoulder and reached around to lightly flick his nipples. “Eat, Len,” he whispered huskily. “Don’t rush. I want to take my time exploring your skin.”

Len swallowed and reached out a slightly shaky hand to pick up the sweet roll. “And after?” he asked.

“I’m going to let you ride me,” Barry answered, his breath ghosting over Len’s skin. “I’ve dreamed about that. Pictured of you with your head thrown back as you fuck yourself on my cock. Your hands braced on my chest. Your thighs squeezing me tight.”

Len’s cock lurched to life and his skin heated up. He pressed his back tighter into Barry’s chest as he struggled to hold back a moan. Barry must have known what he was doing, though, because he opened his mouth and lightly bit Len’s earlobe. 

“Don’t hold back,” he ordered firmly. “I want to hear you, Len. I want to hear that I’m making you feel good. Nothing makes me happier than hearing your pleasure.”

“Fuck, Scarlet,” Len moaned. “How are you even real? I would have bet money you were too innocent to say these things.”

Barry chuckled and licked the little hollow behind his ear. “It’s my powers,” he answered. “My sex drive revved up after the lightning. I tested it out one weekend, mostly to find my limits. I jerked off seventeen times in three hours. I only stopped because I got bored. I visited that little brothel in Gotham. Never did find a breaking point, but there are several young women and a couple of men I left exhausted. It did serve to help me get over any insecurities or hangups I had left. Helped me discover I had a few kinks I either never knew I had, or developed after the lightning.”

Len rotated his hips, rubbing against the growing erection pressing into the cleft of his ass. “K-kinks?” he stuttered.

Barry gave an affirmative murmur as he continued tasting Len’s skin. His hands slipped down Len’s chest and lightly vibrated over his abs. “I love rimming my partner. The way they fall apart as I lick them open makes me hard as a rock. I’ve cum just from hearing them moan and beg.”

Len’s breath hitched as Barry’s fingers danced across his Apollo’s Belt, those tight muscles that formed a deep ‘V’ toward his dick that the speedster seemed to like so much. 

“Eat, Len,” Barry urged. Len nibbled on the sweet roll. Barry’s thumbs brushed the base of his cock. “I have a bit of a food kink, too,” he admitted. “I like watching someone eat. The way the jaw works. A lick of the lips. The throat swallowing.”

Len took a bigger bite, eager to fulfill Barry’s kink. Feeling Barry’s erection jump and twitch against him was rewarding, as was the way Barry sucked in a shaky breath and cupped his balls. He reached for the coffee and took a drink to wash down the food. 

Barry leaned to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He uncapped it and poured some into his hand. He pressed kisses to Len’s shoulder blade as he wrapped his slick hand around Len’s hard length.

“What else?” Len asked, his voice heavy with lust. “What other kinks?”

“I’m not a sub or a dom,” Barry said calmly, “but there are some things I like about the lifestyle. Attending, for example. Bathing my partner. Feeding them. Taking care of them. I like doing just about anything that makes them relaxed and happy. Exhibitionism is fun, as long as it’s all consensual. Making you cum in that alley, knowing anyone could walk by and see us, definitely turned me on.”

“I like to take it slow in the bedroom. Don’t rush me. Let me take you apart slowly and I promise to always make it worth your time.” He paused, slowly stroking Len’s length. “I should tell you that I’m not big on toys. I’m faster than a vibrator, and dildos have never had much appeal for me. I don’t do restraints or pain. If that’s a deal breaker for you...”

“It’s not,” Len said breathlessly, finding it hard to focus on Barry’s words instead of the hot grip around his cock. “Not into pain or bondage. Too many bad memories. I can do slow. Slow is good.”

Barry nuzzled the skin at the base of Len’s neck as he slowly stroked Len’s erection. “Older men,” he whispered huskily. “Men with a bit of gray, a few crow’s feet. Not quite a daddy kink, since I have no desire to play the ‘son’, but there’s something about a man at least ten years older than me that turns me on.” 

Barry sucked a bruise into his shoulder and gave a little twist of his wrist every time his hand passed over the head of Len’s cock. “Maybe it’s the experience. Maybe it’s the confidence. Maybe it’s just that I can pretend they’ve been waiting for me, needing me, for so long. Whatever the reason, knowing you’re 15 years older than me makes me so fucking hard.”

Len shifted his hips, slowly thrusting up into Barry’s grip. His head dropped back to press against Barry’s shoulder. “Damn, Scarlet,” he moaned. “You just might be the death of me.”

Barry moaned and removed his hand from Len’s cock. “Your voice wrecks me, Len. I want you, right now.”

“Fuuuck,” Len moaned, eyes drifting shut as Barry leaned over and grabbed a condom. He stood and watched Barry slid the latex down his shaft before smearing lube all over it. Barry made him face forward and lean over the tray table. He easily slipped two fingers into Len’s still stretched hole. It only took a minute to open him up further, but Barry kept fingering him, drawing out Len’s pleasure. Once Barry was satisfied he was ready, he guided Len around onto his lap. Len’s breath caught in his chest as he clenched tight around the hard cock sliding into his ass. 

Len carefully lifted his hips, then slid back down. He gasped at the wave of pleasure that filled him. This was even more intense than last night. It only took a moment to realize why. In this position, he was in control. He set the pace. He controlled how fast and deep. He braced his right hand on Barry’s chest and wrapped his left around his aching cock. Barry’s grip on his hips tightened, but he made no attempt to control Len’s pace. 

“So fucking hot,” Barry moaned, his voice sounding shattered. “Feels so good, Len.”

Len grinned smugly as he slowed down a bit more, spreading his legs to get better balance. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He pumped his cock just the way he liked with one hand but reached up to play with his nipple. He pinched and twisted it gently. One of Barry’s hands slid between them and cupped his balls, finger tips brushing his perineum. 

Len gasped and clenched tighter around Barry’s cock. “Holy shit, Scarlet! Do that again!” he demanded.

Barry shivered beneath him and did as Len ordered. His fingertips danced against that sensitive patch of skin while his palm cradled Len’s sack securely. Len whimpered as intense pleasure washed over him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He squeezed his inner muscles as tight as he could and sped up. The wet slap of skin on skin filled the room, sounding absolutely obscene. His thighs were starting to burn. Suddenly Barry’s fingers began to vibrate. He gave a loud lusty moan and barely recognized it as his own voice. It was enough to send Len spiraling over the edge.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len discuss where to go from here.

Len slumped against Barry’s chest for a moment before being carefully lifted and sat on the bed. Len watched, dazed, as Barry gently cleaned him up and wiped away the cum streaking his chest. He frowned when he saw Barry was still hard. He tried to speak, but his mouth was as dry as a desert. Len watched as he pulled off the condom and threw it away. Barry left the room, much to Len’s displeasure, but came back almost immediately with a bottle of water. He handed it to Len who gratefully drank half of it. 

Once he felt he could talk without croaking like a frog, Len turned his attention to Barry’s softening cock. “You didn’t cum,” he accused.

Barry shrugged and began running gently vibrating hands along Len’s legs, easing the strain from earlier. “That’s okay,” he said calmly.

Len stared at him with disbelief. “What happened to stress relief? Surely not cumming would just increase the stress.”

Barry sighed softly as he continued attending to Len’s legs. “Not really. It’s not the orgasm that relaxes me, Len. It’s the touch. The connection. Being with someone, even if only for a few hours.”

Len stared at Barry closely. After years of battles and banter, he thought he knew everything there was to know about the hero of Central. However, he hadn’t known Barry was bisexual. He hadn’t known just how physically strong Barry was. He hadn’t even known Barry couldn’t get drunk. For a man who prided himself on having all the information necessary, it was disturbing to find out he hadn’t known Barry nearly as well as he thought he did. He certainly never suspected the younger man could be as lonely as the pain in his eyes suggested. It made him sad for Barry.

“Why don’t you bottom?” he suddenly asked. Barry froze up, expression shuttered. Len silently cursed his wayward tongue for ruining the moment.

After a couple more seconds Barry looked up, meeting Len’s eyes. “I just don’t,” he said firmly, letting Len know that subject was off limits. Barry resumed massaging Len’s thighs until Len finished the bottle of water, then slipped from the bed. “If you want a shower, the bathroom is across the hall. You’re clothes should be done. I’ll go get them,” he said before pressing a light kiss to Len’s lips.

Len watched Barry leave the bedroom before sitting up. Despite the vigorous sex, he felt incredible. Relaxed but energetic, due to the massage mostly. He stood and walked to the bathroom, finding a fresh towel and washcloth on the sink. He took a quick shower, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where to go from here.

He hadn’t been lying earlier. He wanted this to continue. Barry had admitted he had feelings for him and Len could admit he had some for Barry. Did that make this a relationship? He wasn’t opposed to the idea. Barry’s family, team Flash and the Rogues definitely would be, though. He needed to figure out how this would work, get a tight grip on the situation so he could do any damage control needed.

Stepping out of the shower, he spotted his clothes sitting beside the towel. Len dried off and dressed before leaving the bathroom. Barry wasn’t in his bedroom so he headed to the living room. He spotted a fully clothed Barry in the kitchen, moving about as he washed dishes and sang along to some pop song. Len leaned against the door frame for a moment, just watching him. Once Barry had put away the last pan and wiped out the sink, he cleared his throat, making Barry stiffen.

“So, how is this going to work?” he asked careful to keep his voice neutral.

Barry folded the dish towel and hung it over the handle of the oven door slowly. “I was kind of wondering that myself,” he admitted, finally turning and facing Len. Barry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I, um, need to say something and you can’t interrupt me,” he mumbled. “If you do, I’ll get upset and never get it all out.”

Len carefully put away his questions and nodded slowly.

Barry nervously twisted his hands in front of him and chewed on his bottom lip. “You asked me why I don’t bottom,” he said hesitantly. “And it’s a fair question. You told me about your past, at least enough for me to understand, and it’s only fair I tell you…” Barry squirmed slightly, arms wrapping around his waist. “Not much different than your reason,” he said softly. 

“I was in high school the first time I was assaulted. I was never popular. Skinny, nerdy, the son of a supposed murderer. Iris was my only friend. Then I got tapped to tutor one of the football players and he was nice to me. One night he invited me to the game and I went, thinking he saw me as a friend. After the game, he offered to drive me home. Again, I accepted. He pulled into an alley behind a block of stores and... and forced me to go down on him.”

Len’s hands curled into tight fists as a furious rage coursed through him. How old was Barry then? He could almost imagine the scene. Barry, scared, being shoved and held down by someone two, maybe three times his size…

“Afterwards, he told me that if I told anyone he’d beat me up and that no one would believe me anyway.” Barry gave a broken chuckle. “I knew he was right. No one ever believed me. I was the delusional kid who thought his dad was innocent. I was the perfect victim for him. It didn’t stop there. Every couple of weeks he would force me to do it again. Going away for college, I thought maybe I would finally escape an impossible situation.”

Barry released his hold on his waist and he scrubbed at his face briefly. “Abusers can smell a victim from a mile away, though. There was a lot of teasing and jabs about my dad. One guy got off on stealing my clothes every time I was in the dorm showers. Halfway through my first semester, my dorm-mate dropped out. My new one was… bad. Sober, he was belligerent and crass. Drunk, he was violent. One night I woke up to him pinning me to my bed, my underwear being used as a gag, while he shoved inside me dry. He was high and drunk and whatever he had taken kept him hard most of the night. By the time he passed out, I had grown pretty numb to the pain. I had to literally crawl to the hallway where the RA found me and called an ambulance.”

Barry turned and grabbed a coffee mug which he filled with water from the tap. He drank it quickly, shoulders shaking. Len desperately wanted to cross the room and pull Barry into his arms, but he had a feeling Barry wasn’t done yet.

“There was a lot of tearing. Some of it bad enough I needed minor surgery to repair the tissue. I lost a lot of blood. I was ashamed and scared. One officer kept insinuating I had deserved it by being a, quote, ‘fairy’. The dean came to see me and suggested I not follow through with the report because it would make the school look bad. The guy was a star athlete, after all, heading for the pros soon. If I agreed to drop it, they would pay the hospital bills. That also meant I would never have to tell Joe or Iris. I was still a nobody. An outcast. I just wanted it all to go away. So, I transferred to Opal City. I never spoke to the police in Coast City again. I never went for a follow up with the hospital.”

Barry set the mug in the sink and turned back to look at Len. His complexion was ashen and the expression in his eyes bleak. “I’m sure you know that anal sex without lubrication is incredible painful, even if the other person is extremely careful. Even with plenty of preparation there can be some pain. I have a lot of scar tissue there. The muscles don’t stretch enough. I don’t bottom because I can’t. Not without a lot of pain and usually some bleeding. Since getting my powers, I don’t scar anymore, but the scars I had before the lightning are still there.”

Len forced himself to relax his muscles and unclench his hands. He walked across the floor, hating the tension in Barry’s frame, and placed his hands on Barry’s hips. He leaned in gently kissed Barry’s lips, coaxing a response. Once Barry began to relax into him he pulled back enough for them to look at one another.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said gently. “If I ever hurt you, or do anything that upsets you, tell me. I would never hurt you like that, Scarlet. Never.”

Barry gave him a shaky smile and nodded. “I know you wouldn’t, Len. I trust you. And maybe I can't bottom, but there are other things we can do if you don't want me topping. To be honest, there are a lot of things I have imagined doing with you.”

"Oh?" Len smirked. "Have a list?"

Barry grinned, some of the pain disappearing from his eyes. "A very long, very detailed list, with plenty of room for you to add to, if you want."

They wrapped their arms around one another, both offering and receiving comfort. After a couple off minutes Barry sighed softly. “I know there are going to be things we won’t agree on. You’re still a thief and I’m still a CSI. You’ve got a partnership with several people who would love to see me dead, and my foster family would love to see you behind bars.” 

Barry swallowed and looked at Len with trusting eyes. “I can’t remember the last time I woke up and felt so good. So safe. I like you, Len. You’re smart, sexy, strong and a better man that you think you are. Touching you, kissing you, is exciting in ways I have never experienced before. I honestly think I could spent the rest of my life worshiping your mind and body.”

“So where does that leave us?”Len asked softly. 

“It leaves us with a complicated relationship,” Barry said softly. “We’re both going to have to work hard to keep it stable, Len. That means talking when something bothers us. Not being afraid to argue, but also being willing to compromise. If you don’t want to tell the Rogues, I’ll understand, but I want to tell my family and friends. I don’t want this to be a secret. I’m not ashamed of how I feel about you.”

“I can keep the Rogues in line,” Len promised. “And if they raise a fuss I can cool them down. Mick already knows and I will never keep a relationship from Lisa. I’m good with telling the Rogues I’m dating Barry Allen, although it would be best of we left out the part where you’re the Flash.” He paused and sighed heavily. “I’m not in the habit of talking about feelings, Barry. You’ll have to be patient when I don’t or can’t.”

Barry nodded. “I know. And I won’t push unless it’s something that could hurt either of us. You might have to push sometimes, too. I’ve got a bad habit of keeping things secret so I don’t worry my friends and family. I’ll try not to do that with you, but I’m pretty sure I’ll fail sometimes.”

Len licked his lips and smiled mischievously. “This is something I very much want, Barry. Something I never thought I could have until you came along. I want a relationship. Dates. Sharing a bed, whether we have sex or not. Some of those sickeningly sappy pet names. And flowers. I want flowers. No one has ever given me flowers before.”

Barry gave a startled laugh. “Flowers? Really?”

Len gave a shrug and smirk. “I’m a romantic. Now, pick me up and carry me to bed, Scarlet. I want to be worshiped.”

Barry grinned wickedly and picked Len up in a bridal carry. “As you wish.”

Len couldn’t stop himself from blushing over that well known quote. He knew there would be problems. They would have their fights. They would have their detractors. But he was also certain they would find a way to deal with those things. He knew that once he committed himself to something, he gave it his all. He knew Barry would do the same. They would fight for this, and they would win.


	6. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding this once I had the idea.

Barry accepted the beer Len slid across the table and took a sip before looking around the bar carefully. “You never did tell me how you managed to get Charlie to let me back in after burning me here.”

Len smirked and draped his arm across the back of the booth. “I told him I flipped you,” he admitted. “He knows you’re a CSI, but now he thinks you’re a CSI that works for me.”

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Only Len could make turning a cop bad sound like a good thing. Barry wasn’t surprised by the story. It was the same one he gave Lisa, Mardon, Bivolo and Walker. Only Hartley and Mick knew the real story, since both of them knew his real identity. 

“What about the geek squad?” Len asked hesitantly. “Any progress?”

Barry shrugged one shoulder calmly. “Joe and Caitlin aren't speaking to me, and Iris is too busy planning her wedding to really pay much attention.” He paused and frowned in thought. “I’m not actually sure she even really heard me. I told her I was dating you and she immediately went on a rant about seating arrangements and having to move me further away from Patty. Cisco is mad, but only because I won’t tell him how it actually happened. Apparently he and Harry had some bet on when and how we would end up together. Wally’s fine with it, since you never kidnapped him. Jesse says you’re handsome enough to overlook the criminal tendencies, plus in her world, you’re the Mayor. Captain Singh literally rolled his eyes and said ‘of course you are, because you can’t go one day without irritating my ulcer’. Then he made me sign some papers promising I would never work one of your cases. Eddie is convinced this is the result of him being resurrected and keeps apologizing. Felicity is mad, but she’s mad at everyone, right now, so I’m not taking it personally. Ollie just gave me this disappointed look and mumbled something about letting me learn from my own mistakes. I haven’t told Kara yet, but that’s because it’s hard to get messages to other Earths without Cisco opening a breach which he won't do unless I explain.”

Len stared at Barry for several seconds before picking up his beer and draining half. “Your family is fucked up, Scarlet.”

“Sam?”

Barry and Len both tensed as Conner wandered over, a wicked smile on his face. “Um, hey,” Barry said with an awkward nod. Len’s eyes narrowed as Conner leaned his hip against the booth’s table, his back to Len so he could stare at Barry. 

“Coffee?” Conner asked.

Len stood, one hand going to the cold gun on his hip. “I think you’ve had enough coffee,” he drawled out a warning.

Conner looked back at Len, eyes widening in alarm. “Snart. Didn’t see you there.”

Len gave him a shark smile, all teeth and no humor. “In fact, I think you should probably give up coffee. Bad for your continued health.”

Conner quickly mumbled something about an appointment and hurried away. Len grabbed Barry’s wrist and pulled him from the booth. He wrapped an arm around Barry possessively and walked toward the exit at a swift pace. When they got to the door, Len pulled Barry around to face him, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

“Mine,” he growled loud enough for most to hear before pulling Barry out of Saints and into the night.

* * *

Len smirked as Barry glared angrily at him. Maybe hitting a bank in the middle of the day wasn’t the smartest idea, but with the CCPD busy across town with a riot and Barry in line to deposit a check, he was confident his crew could get away long before anyone showed up to stop them.

Mick had finished emptying the safe and Mardon had finished emptying the teller’s drawers when one of the new guys Lisa had recommended nudged Bivolo and nodded toward the irate CSI. 

“I know him,” the guy grinned, licking his lips. “He’s a rentboy that used to hang out at the bar where my brother works as a bouncer. Never had him myself, but I hear he’s got a talented mouth. We should take him with us. Celebrate in style.”

Mardon, Bivolo and Mick all tensed, looking at Len in alarm. Snart took a step closer, blocking the new guy’s view. “We don’t take hostages,” he growled.

The new guy leaned to the side, still licking his lips as he stared at Barry. “Come on, Snart! Ain’t like he’s an innocent. Save me the trouble of having to hunt him down later for a bit o’ fun.”

Bivolo quickly moved a few feet away. Mardon dragged a hand down his face. Mick just shook his head at the idiot and walked off. The whirl of the coldgun coming to life startled the guy who blinked at Len questioningly.

Len leaned in closer. “You have a twenty second head start before I freeze your balls for looking at my boyfriend,” he purred.

The guy’s jaw dropped open and he looked at the others. 

“Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen. Fifteen.”

The guy squeaked and spun around, racing for the exit. 

* * *

Barry paid for the drinks and carried them back to the table where Len and Mick were sitting. He passed them out and sat down before looking around the bar casually. 

“So let me get this straight,” Mick chuckled, drawing a glare from Len and an exasperated look from Barry. He didn’t care. He was having way too much fun with this development. “We’re bar hopping to find a new watering hole because Mr. Jealousy here,” he said, nudging Len, “is tired of guys and gals hitting on you at the ones you used to pick up one-night stands at.”

Heat crept up Barry’s neck and he sighed. “Not helping, Mick.”

Len huffed and crossed one leg over the other. “I’m not jealous,” he sneered. “I just got tired of Saints. Too many wannabes.”

“They _wannabe_ in your twink,” Mick teased.

Barry groaned with embarrassment. “Seriously, Mick? Really not helping, now!” Barry turned to Len, a soft look entering his eyes. “Len, you know you have no reason to be jealous, right?”

Len sniffed and looked away. “Jealousy is beneath me.”

For a month they had been having this discussion. Barry was tired of Len getting upset whenever someone randomly hit on him. He refused to go back to Saints. He refused to go back to the Cockpit (where they had their first physical encounter). He wouldn’t even go to the Motorcar because one of the waitresses there asked Barry if he wanted to get a drink later. It’s not like Len didn’t know what Barry had been up to before they got together. Barry had made it perfectly clear, several times, that Len had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t a cheater and until Len ended this relationship, Barry was his, and only his. 

“Lenny?”

All three men looked over as a pretty redhead walked up to the table, her big blue eyes locked onto Len who immediately slouched and put on a slight smirk. “Cassie.”

The woman giggled and eyed Len up and down. “Haven’t seen you since we spent that weekend in Cali together. Looking good, Lenny. Busy?”

“Yeah, nope,” Barry growled, getting to his feet and promptly seating himself on Len’s lap. His hazel eyes glared a warning at the busty woman. “Mine.”

Mick’s guffaws drew the attention of everyone within twenty feet. When Barry finally quit glaring fire and brimstone at the retreating back of Cassie, he found Len watching him with smug satisfaction. 

Barry huffed and dragged a hand down his face. “I really just did that, didn’t I?”

Len smirked and pulled up the list of bars in Central on his phone, placing an ‘X’ by this one’s name. “Next up, O’Donell’s Bar and Grill on 57th street.”


End file.
